Harry Potter and the Birth of a Legend
by Dark Empire
Summary: Revelations are made after the death of Cedric. Harry Potter will now take up the mantle of the Hero. HPDG
1. Revelations and Encounter

**A/N: This is the first piece of fiction that I have written so please stay with me. It Will be a novel length story. This Story takes place after 'Harry potter and the Goblet of Fire' and the characters will be mostly the same. Please review and leave comments and don't be afraid to make constructive criticisms.  
**

_**Revelations and Encounter**_

The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, Square houses of Privet Drive. Car that were once gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were usually emerald green lay parched and yellowing- for the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive retreated into their cool houses, Windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a non existent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy who was laying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four.

He was skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, unhealthy look of someone who had grown in a short space of time. His jeans were torn and dirty, his t-shirt baggy and faded and the soles of his trainers were peeling away from the uppers. Harry Potter's appearance did not endear him to the neighbours, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness should be punishable by law, but he had hidden himself behind a large Hydrangea bush this evening he was quite invisible to passers-by.

Harry was deep in thought about his previous years at Hogwarts. Hogwarts had been his home since the age of 11. He remembered his first year where the Philosopher stone, a stone that which granted the drinker immortality and could turn anything into gold, was being hidden. Professor Quirrel, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher had been possessed by Voldemort and had been trying to steal the stone so that Lord Voldemort could gain a body. However he, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley had managed to save the stone and in the process Professor Quirrel had been killed. Harry pondered this, surely the Greatest Wizard since Merlin could have set up better protections, for example a Fidelious Charm? How could three students manage to get past protections that the Albus Dumbledore had put up?

In Harry's second year a diary which contained the memories of Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort had been planted into the possession of Ginny Weasley, The diary overtime had possessed her and opened the Chamber of Secrets. Voldemort had let out a Basilisk which had petrified a number of students. Hermione had managed to find out what creature it was but not before she was also petrified. Harry and Ron had then found out where the Chamber was. In the chamber Harry killed the Basilisks using the sword of Gryffindor given to him by the sorting hat. Dumbledore's Phoenix had saved him for the basilisk poisoning. Surely Dumbledore could have come and helped if his familiar did? To Harry it seemed as if Dumbledore had sat in the sidelines watching him and could have intervened and helped him but didn't.

In his third year he had been chased by a mass murder known as Sirius Black. Sirius Black had been sent to Azkaban for the murder his parents and blowing up muggles. However when he confronted Harry the truth had come out about his innocence. Sirius had told Harry about the secret keeper change and how he had been tricked by Peter. He was given no trial and sent straight to prison. Why hadn't Dumbledore pushed forward to give him a trial? Albus Dumbledore was after all the Supreme Mugwump and had a lot of control in the ministry.

These questions all brought down his trust Albus Dumbledore. Hell! When Harry had questioned him on why Voldemort was after him he had been told that he was too young and he would be told when he was younger. Harry had been angered and he listened from outside the infirmry door. What he had heard had left him shocked. His head of house was asking the headmaster why he didn't just tell him the prophecy. That was all that he had heard but it was enough. He drew his own conclusions from it. There was something in the prophecy that made Voldemort kill his parents and then try to kill him. Then Voldemort had tried to kill him during Hogwarts years. Harry thought about it, in the muggle world their were comics and stories where a hero fought the villiana and one was destined to live while other died- culd this be the same? It didn't matter even if there was no prophecy harry decided he would still kill voldemort for the crimes he had committed.

If he was to fight he would need to train himself. The question was how- underage magic wasn't prohibited. Then again a fight wasn't all about magic, physical fitness was part just as important. Harry looked down at himself and let out a dejected sigh, His body needed alot of work. Harry forced all these thoughts out and got up deciding he needed a walk to clear his mind.

Harry looked around to find himself in a narrow alley way where harry had first seen Siruis and which formed a shortcut between Magnolia crescent and Wisterial Walk. It was empty and much darker than the streets it linked because there was no street lamp. Thats when it happend, an intense cold feeling washed over him, darkness surrounded him. Harry stood stock still, turning his sightless eyes left and right. The cold was so intense that he was shivering all over, and goosebumps had eruped up his arms and hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Relization flooded through him, however it brought no warmth.

It was impossible.....they couldn't be here.......not in Little Whinging....he strained his ears knowing that he would hear them before he saw them...

Then he saw it.....a towering, hooding figure ws gliding smoothly towards him, hovering over thr gound, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came. Harry grasped for his wand when dread filled him as he stood trembling in the freezing air. He had no wand! His 'freaky' stuff ad been locked up under the cupboard as soon as he had come back from Hogwarts. He looked up to see the figure gliding closer. Memories flashed through him, happiness from when he recieved his Hogwarts letter, the time when he had recieved his first present. When his Godfather told him he loved him like the son he never had. Harry felt power flood through his, power that couldnt be took over, he thrust his hands out just as the figure was upon him. White light shot out his hands, the power sending him reeling. The Dementors piercing screams filled the alleyway and then silence. The warmth swept back into the alleyway and his senses returned still reeling from the adrenaline.

He could not believed what had happened. Dementors here in Little whinging. Then there was the fac that he had done magic without a wand. Something that he knew that even for him was a great feat something he had only seen the headmaster do. Could it be possible he thought, looking around for an owl from ministry to arrive declaring his expulsion. But none came and so he wearily made his way back to privet Drive for a well deserved rest.


	2. Wandless Magic

**A/N: Here's the second Chapter guys I hope you like it!**

**Wandless Magic**

The next morning Harry quickly made his way downstairs to make breakfast before anything else. While making the egg he made a mental list of the things he wanted to do before school

List-

1. From Diagon alley buy useful books

2. Master wandless magic

3. Do Some muggle shopping

4. Get into physical shape

Harry smirked as he grabbed some breakfast taking it upstairs with him. Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him after he was done with training. Sitting down on a chair he thought about how he would start his wandless magic training.

He thought back to the times he had performed accidental magic hoping that it could somehow lead him into what he needed to know to do wandless magic. All the times he had accidentally performed magic he had wanted something to happen, and it just did. It didn't always happen in the way that he would have wanted, but maybe that's just because he didn't have proper control over the magic.

One time he had wanted to get away from Dudley and his gang, and the next thing he knew he was on the roof of the school.

Another time he had wanted his Aunt Marge to shut up and get over her inflated ego. In hindsight, perhaps inflated wasn't the best choice of thoughts since that was exactly what happened to her as a result. She was inflated like a blimp and floated away.

The only difference he could discern was control. when he did accidental magic it was just that an 'accident'. Thinking back he realised that accidental magic had only happened when he was angry. When he did wandless magic in the alley way he had been determined to live and he had been thinking about the people he loved. So did this mean wandless magic as based on emotion?

With that thought in mind Harry set to work trying to levitate his quill without the aid of a wand.

An hour later and his quill had barely twitched, and it was debatable whether the cause of that was actually Harry's magic, the wind, or whether or not it was just a figment of Harry's imagination. Harry was getting frustrated. He began thinking about all the pain Voldemort had caused him while wishing the stupid quill would move. And it did.

It shot up into the air and firmly lodged its tip in the ceiling with the feather hanging down. Harry had felt a surge go through him which he could only assume was his magic. He finally got the quill to move, but it wasn't exactly what he was hoping for. He hadn't been able to control the feather. Feeling bolstered by his somewhat success he concentrated on the quill stuck in the ceiling. He brought up that feeling of magic before picturing the quill floating out. The quill extracted itself from the ceiling and lay on the desk unmoving.

After his success with the levitation charm he tried the summoning charm. This was easier he guessed as he had already got the levitating charm down. For the rest of the day Harry kept practising the summoning charm and levitating charm until he could control it better then with a wand.

**************

For the next week Harry had entered a routine of wandless magic and physical exercise. In the mornings he would wake up and then do press-ups, sit-ups and other muscle strengthening exercises he had see on TV.

Harry had found the clearing his mind for a few minutes before going sleep helped keep nightmares away and had then practised meditation with new vigor. At the start he had only been able to meditate for a few minutes but after a week of practice he could keep it up for 10 minutes before he got bored.

For the most part the Dursely's left him alone convinced that he wasn't doing any 'freaky' stuff as his wand was locked away. However he still received the bare minimum amount of food, something that he was hoping to change soon.

Yes, tomorrow he would confront the Dursely's.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**I'm sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to make the rest at least 1k. Is anyone willing to Beta Read my work?? If so please post in reviews....thanks :)**


	3. Alert! Prepare to be disappointed

**Alert! Alert!**

As you've most likely guessed this is an alert to tell you that i won't be able to post any more chapter for the next few months. this is because i will be sitting my gcse's and an as level maths exam and need to revise. I apologise to those interested in my fanfiction. I hope to be getting reviews from you again in a few months.

Thank you for your understanding (i hope)


End file.
